Grimauld Place 12
by Fiera Fierce
Summary: El Atrio se transforma: él ya ha llegado y Regulus lo está esperando.


Los personajes y el universo mágico en que se desarrolla esta historia son propiedad intelectual de **J. K. Rowling**

**_Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._**

* * *

‹‹Porque los odiaba a todos: a mis padres, con su manía de la sangre limpia, convencidos de que ser un Black te convertía prácticamente en un miembro de la realeza... El idiota de mi hermano, que fue lo bastante estúpido para creérselo... Ése es él [...] Era más joven yo —explicó Sirius—, y mucho mejor hijo, como me recordaban mis padres cada dos por tres.››

_Harry Potter y la Orden del fénix_

Jo Rowling

* * *

**GRIMAULD PLACE 12**

Ya está aquí.

Todavía no puedo verlo, pero lo sé porque el Atrio empieza a cambiar, poco a poco. Las brumas se disipan, se desplazan, mutan. La luz, sobre todo, es distinta. Era tenue y azulada, se reflejaba en las aguas oscuras que rodeaban la isla. Ahora, en cambio, es nítida, radiante: hemos salido de la cueva.

Me sorprendo al descubrir que estoy esperando sentado sobre tres escalones de piedra. Sin embargo, mis pies reposan sobre un paseo de grava. Echo la vista atrás y, tal y como sospechaba, una gran puerta negra se yergue a mi espalda. Se me escapa una sonrisa al reparar en la aldaba en forma de serpiente retorcida y el timbre en la pared. Qué gracioso.

La niebla blanquecina se despeja paulatinamente sobre el asfalto hasta que lo encuentro, por fin, con expresión de desconcierto al verme. No es para menos. Al fin y al cabo, estoy muerto.

Está completamente desnudo, claro, pero no es algo que le sorprenda demasiado; recuerdo haber tenido la misma sensación cuando llegué aquí. Con un gesto de la cabeza, le señalo la izquierda, una túnica doblada encima de la barandilla oscura que flanquea las escaleras. En el suelo, sus botas. Él se acerca, dubitativo y se viste de forma apresurada para después plantarse justo delante de mí y clavar sus ojos en los míos.

—¿Regulus?

No sé si realmente hace falta contestar a esa pregunta. Después de todo, yo no he cambiado nada. No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado exactamente, pero la última vez que lo vi, él era un estudiante de Gryffindor de diecisiete años con el pelo bastante más limpio, bastante menos enmarañado y, definitivamente, mucho más corto; tampoco tenía barba y, sin embargo, reconocería esos ojos grises aunque pertenecieran a un anciano arrugado y decrépito.

Asiento con la cabeza, suspiro y saludo, como en los viejos tiempos:

—Sirius.

Parece vacilar, como si tuviera varias preguntas a la vez y no supiera decidirse por cuál formular en primer lugar.

—Tú… ¿qué haces aquí? —pregunta por fin— . Pensaba que habías…

—Pensabas bien. Estoy muerto.

—Oh, entonces yo…

—Sí.

Se queda un momento en silencio, tratando de asimilar la información. Acaba por sentarse junto a mí, en la escalera. Hinca los codos en los muslos, se inclina sobre sí mismo y hunde la cara en sus manos para poner en orden sus pensamientos. Lo sé porque mi padre solía hacer lo mismo cada vez que le daban malas noticias. Finalmente, vuelve a enderezar el torso y después de restregarse los ojos con el puño, me mira de nuevo.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —inquiere, todavía nervioso.

—Bueno, creo que es a ti te toca contestar a eso. ¿Qué crees que es?

—Parece el umbral de… ya sabes, el número 12 de Grimauld Place. —No se me pasa por alto que podría haber dicho «nuestra casa», pero no le ha dado la gana—. Aunque… bueno, alguien le ha dado una buena capa de pintura a la puerta. ¿Has sido tú?

No puedo evitar sonreír ante la ocurrencia.

—No —contesto—. Creo que has sido tú.

—¿Yo?

—Bienvenido al Atrio —digo yo con cierto aire teatral (no he podido resistirme) —. O al menos, así llamo yo a este sitio. Es como el vestíbulo del más allá. Todo mago pasa por aquí alguna vez, según tengo entendido. Para cada uno, adquiere un aspecto diferente como… ¿Sabes la habitación de Hogwarts que se adapta a lo que necesitas?

—Sí, la Sala de los Menesteres. Me sorprende que tú la conozcas.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Si algo que detesto de mi hermano es la tendencia a infravalorar a toda persona que no entre en su selecto círculo de amistades, lo que me incluye a mí, por supuesto.

—Pues la conozco —replico de malhumor—. En fin, el caso es que el Atrio, en vez de responder a tus necesidades, se disfraza de disyuntiva.

—Reg, deja de hacerte el listillo…

—No me hago el listillo —rebato.

—Sí que te haces el listillo. —Él sonríe con malicia y yo le fulmino con la mirada al instante—. ‹‹Disyuntiva››. ¡Venga ya!

—No-me-hago-el-listillo —insisto.

—Lo haces. Siempre lo has hecho.

—No es verdad —niego yo

—Oh, sí que lo es —se regodea él—. Por eso te molesta tanto que te lo diga.

—¡Que no! —Me pongo de pie de un salto, iracundo.

—¡Que sí! Mira, si te estás poniendo rojo de rabia, Reg...

—¡No me pongo rojo! —protesto.

—¿Que no?

—¡No! —grito con todas mis fuerzas.

—¡Listillo!

—¡Arrrrrrghhhhhhh! ¡Me sacas de mis casillas!

—Tener hermanos para esto, ¿verdad? —se ríe él entre dientes—. Eres tan picajoso como hace veintiún años, Reg.

A sus labios aflora la sonrisa de triunfo más irritante que existe y yo me cruzo de brazos y me vuelvo a sentar. Aparto la vista e intento calmarme para demostrarle que se equivoca: que yo no dejo que nadie, ni mucho menos él, me altere. Una mentira de dimensiones astronómicas.

—¿Qué me decías? —pregunta él—. Eso de la _disyuntiva_.

Bufó, pero decido pasar por alto su tono condescendiente.

—Te decía que el Atrio te da la posibilidad de elegir si quieres regresar a tu vida pasada o si quieres... continuar el viaje, supongo.

—¿Viaje a dónde?

—Más allá.

—Ajá. Bueno, pero eso no explica lo de la capa de pintura —observa mi hermano.

Me humedezco los labios.

—Bueno, es que siempre se transforma en algo que para ti signifique una disyun... es decir, una decisión entre diferentes alternativas. El Atrio se adapta a ti, lee tu mente.

—Entiendo —Sirius asiente—. Así que yo veo la puerta tal y como estaba hace veintiún años, cuando me fui de casa.

—Todo apunta a que sí.

Para mi sorpresa, Sirius entorna la vista y frunce el ceño.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo?

—Sí, todavía no has respondido mi pregunta. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—No lo sé —miento—. Supongo que siempre hay alguien que te orienta un poco. Cuando me tocó a mí, me recibió una vieja amiga...

—¿Y por qué tú y no James, por ejemplo?

Maldito James. Siempre me cayó fatal ese imbécil.

—No lo sé —contesto y me permito un poco de cinismo—. Menuda decepción, ¿eh?

Sirius se encoge de hombros.

—Venga ya, no seas falso. Nunca me has tragado y no me diste ni la más mínima oportunidad de pequeños —prácticamente escupo al liberar todo mi rencor. Me vuelvo a levantar y esta vez empiezo a caminar frente a él, sin mirarle, por la acera—. Yo no te hice nada para que me odiaras salvo ir a una casa diferente a la tuya en el colegio.

—¿Que qué? Espera un momento, ¿cómo era? ¡Ah sí! —se levanta, se cuadra de hombros, se aclara la garganta y comienza a simular una voz infantil—.‹‹Pues el profesor Slughorn dice que el veneno de los basiliscos es mortífero. ¿Sabes mamá? El profesor Slughorn es el jefe de mi casa. De Slytherin. A la que tú y papá fuisteis y Sirius no. Sirius, ¿me pasas el azúcar?››

—Yo no decía eso —niego, molesto—. Estás exagerando.

—Querías quedar por encima de mí delante de nuestros padres. —Sirius no me ha escuchado—. Y lo conseguiste. Toda la vida aguantando la misma cantinela: ‹‹Walburga, tu hijo Regulus sí que es un verdadero Black››; ‹‹Regulus no habría hecho eso, Sirius››; ‹‹Regulus tiene un grupo de amigos exquisito, Orión, ¿no te parece? No como Sirius››; ‹‹Sirius, ¿por qué no podrías intentar parecerte un poco más a Regulus?››.

—¡No era culpa mía!—protesto.

—Lo que tú digas...

—Claro, lo olvidaba, lo que yo diga, haga, sienta o piense no te ha importado nunca un rábano, Sirius.

—Nunca demostraste ser algo más de lo que mamá y papá querían que fueras, Regulus.

—¿Y por qué tenía que demostrarte yo nada exactamente? ¿Desde cuándo hay que cumplir requisitos para ser un hermano adecuado? —inquiero, rabioso—. ¿Sabes lo que me demostraste tú? Que eras igualito a ellos: nunca supiste ver que las cosas no tienen por qué ser siempre blancas o negras.

—Ahora me vas a decir que tú eras gris —se burla Sirius.

Niego con la cabeza, frustrado, y le doy la espalda. No quiero ni verle. Ahora mismo yo tampoco sé a ciencia cierta por qué les he pedido que me mandaran a mí. ¿Qué sentido tiene? ¿Acaso quería desahogarme y discutir? Cuando vivíamos bajo el mismo techo, no hacíamos otra cosa y no parece que nos haya servido de nada. Además, no soporto que la manera que tiene que defenderse sea subestimarme, mofarse de mí cuando intento ahondar en cualquier cuestión que se aparte de los esquemas en los que nos habían educado. ¿Por qué? Porque él es el mayor y yo el pequeño. Porque, en teoría, él sabe más, tiene más experiencia y, sobre todo, porque yo soy el hermano idiota e ingenuo que daba crédito a las manías de sus padres mientras que él es el rebelde, el valiente que se atrevió a cuestionarles.

Estoy harto. Que le den.

—Está bien —dice de repente, con tono meditabundo—. A lo mejor, fui un adolescente muy radical; a lo mejor, no fui justo contigo.

Giro sobre mis talones a la velocidad del rayo y abro la boca de par en par.

—¿Cómo?

—Que, a lo mejor, me equivoqué contigo. —Se encoge de hombros—. De jóvenes hacemos muchas tonterías. Recuerdo que, hace poco, Harry, (mi ahijado, el hijo de James) tuvo un encuentro desagradable con una versión adolescente de su padre y no le gustó nada lo que vio y tanto Remus como yo tuvimos que reconocer que...

—Que no todo el mundo es blanco o negro —interpreto yo.

—Supongo —asiente una vez con la cabeza—. Y que cuando tenemos trece, quince, dieciséis años... tendemos a ser algo egocéntricos.

Mi cuerpo se relaja de repente y me noto cansado. Una sensación peculiar que había olvidado. Hacía mucho que no me pasaba. Es una de las peculiaridades del Atrio, te devuelve experiencias tan próximas a la mortalidad, que hasta sientes agotamiento mental. Vuelvo a sentarme junto a Sirius en los escalones de piedra y nos quedamos en silencio durante un momento...

—Además —murmura él, de pronto—, tú te arrepentiste...

Ladeo la cabeza para mirarle de soslayo y sonrío, ligeramente divertido.

—Te sorprenderías, Sirius.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí. Mucho. No sabes la de cosas que tengo que contarte.

—Dispara.

Me gustaría mucho ‹‹disparar››, la verdad. Querría hablarle de Kreacher, de los Horrocruxes, de la isla, la copa, los inferi... Querría decirle que no habría sido capaz de no ser por él. Querría decirle que si no hubiese sido por su desobediencia, su indisciplina, su insolencia, su insubordinación, yo no habría podido concebirlas ni habría podido elegir ser un Black diferente al que me habían enseñado a ser, no habría podido elegir como ser auténticamente yo, como ser Regulus Arcturus Black. Me gustaría poder decirle que, al final, al final del todo, se convirtió en mi hermano mayor, mi modelo, mi inspiración, pero...

—No es lugar —explico—.Ya va siendo hora de que elijas, ¿no crees?

—¿Elegir entre ser un difunto a medias o un difunto del todo?

—Supongo que sí —reconozco.

—Bueno, como bien dices, nunca me han gustado las medias tintas. O blanco o negro.

—Supongo que eso quiere decir que no vas a volver a entrar por esa puerta, ¿verdad? —le pregunto señalando con el dedo hacia atrás.

Ni siquiera gira la cabeza para mirarla y sonríe de oreja a oreja antes de contestar:

—Ni muerto.

Me echo a reír y todavía se escucha el eco de mis carcajadas en el Atrio cuando los dos nos ponemos en pie y nos vamos hacia la carretera, sin volver la vista atrás. Nos fundimos paulatinamente entre la espesa niebla londinense. Ninguno de los dos volverá jamás a Grimauld Place 12.

* * *

**N.d.a. Historia dedicada a Venetrix, por supuesto :)**

Quien haya leído _La voz de tu mirada_, sabrá cuánto me gusta la primera persona en tiempo presente. Es un vicio.

Respecto al fic en sí mismo, la verdad es que no estoy segura de que vaya a caer bien, pero a mí me gusta. Mucho, de hecho. Así que ahí queda. Todavía tengo un pensado otro más para el reto un poco más complicado que este, pero bueno...

Ah, una curiosidad: en la cita del principio, he tenido que añadir algo que en la traducción de salamandra no estaba y en inglés sí.

¿Impresiones?


End file.
